Wilhuff Tarkin
Wilhuff Tarkin was a male Grand Moff in service to the Galactic Empire. He acted as the regional governor over the Outer Rim and saw to an ongoing problem with insurgents on Lothal. Biography Governor Over the Outer Rim According to Sabine, Tarkin had many farmers on Lothal kicked off their farms when the Empire wanted their land and anyone who tried to fight back got arrested for treason. As a result, the local farmers built a new town to live in which they named after Governor himself. Hera used him for a cover story when she told the commander of an Imperial Transport ship that they got paid by him for the bounty of a Wookiee Prisoner: as part of a plan to get on board and rescue Wookiee prisoners. Spark of Rebellion Mission to Capture the Rebels Tarkin made a personal visit to Lothal to deal with the ongoing rebel cell after numerous failed attempts byAgent Kallus, Minister Tua and The Inquisitor, and upon his arrival immediately reprimanded them for their ongoing failures. Despite Minister Tua's claims that the cell's leader was a Jedi, Tarkin chastised her for this belief as from his point of view, the Jedi were all dead and he intended to seek out this "criminal" and show that he was not what he claimed to be. To ensure better results, he had The Inquisitor execute Cumberlayne Aresko and Myles Grint for their continuous failures to put down the rebel cell, illustrating that their weakness in the eyes of the public inspired hope and could threaten the stability of the Empire. His demonstration proved effective as it prompted the Inquisitor and Kallus to successfully capture Kanan Jarrus at an imperial communication tower. Tarkin arrived in person at the tower to bring the rebel into custody and interrogate him. There he ordered his men to destroy the tower to prevent the rebels from broadcasting their message to the public. He belittled the captured rebel, claiming Kanan didn't know how to win a war, but he himself did. Kanan's Interrogation Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin tortures Kanan Jarrus with the help of the Inquisitor and Agent Kallus. Tarkin then decides on taking Jarrus to Mustafar where he will talk. Rebel Attack on Mustafar Grand Moff Tarkin was commanding his Imperial Star Destroyer, the Sovereign when all the power was lost. He ordered reinforcements. Later, Kassius Konstantine explained that for his safety they should evacuate. Tarkin escaped the exploding Star Destroyer in a shuttle and arrived at Lothal where Agent Kallus told him that there was unrest all over the planet. Tarkin told him that the Emperor had an alternative solution, Darth Vader. The Siege of Lothal Sent by Darth Vader, Maketh Tua was supposed to meet Tarkin off the planet, however the minister called the rebels to infiltrate the Lothal Base, causing the death of Tua. Personality and Traits Tarkin was a hardened, cold and power-hungry individual. While serving as an officer of the Republic during the Clone Wars, he fell into favor with Chancellor Palpatine and eventually rose to a position of power in the Empire second only to the Emperor and Darth Vader. He commanded enormous respect and fear from his underlings and made no qualms about executing anyone he viewed as a liability to the Empire. Tarkin prized victory at any cost to ensure the stability of the Empire and increasing his own power. As a veteran of the Clone Wars he was also unafraid to enter the battlefield personally. Tarkin was a cold-hearted man who did whatever it took to secure the Empire's control of the galaxy and any promises of mercy he made were meaningless as he would break his word if it suited his purposes. He was willing to execute anyone who failed or even kill innocent civilians in order to make an example and prove a point to the galaxy of the Empire's authority. He apparently had a petty side, as he seemed to blame Maketh Tua for the Lothal Rebels' actions leading to the destruction of his star destroyer, and hold her accountable for his own failures. Relationships Enemies Ahsoka Tano : Main article: Ahsoka Tano During a mission to save Jedi master Even Piell and Tarkin from the Citadel, Ahsoka questioned Tarkin's opinion on the Jedi and their ways. Before they were rescued by the Republic, Ahsoka saved Tarkin from being thrown into a lava pit, which he then thanked Ahsoka for her help. Even though she saved him, Tarkin had no problem prosecuting her when she was framed for murder. His animosity towards Ahsoka was not forgotten by her former master, which led Tarkin to suspect Darth Vader and Anakin Skywalker were one and the same. Category:Star Wars Universe Category:Army of Darkness Category:Galactic Empire Category:Aliens Category:Veterans Category:Governors Category:Warrior